Lonesome
by Shinku-No-Kira
Summary: Naruto, growing up in a problem family, ends up alone and unwanted. Sasuke, a dark pop star with a questioning past, finds he is drawn to a small town. Unknown to them both that fate is slowly bringing them together.  Femnar, has lemon and incest
1. Prologue

**Summary**: Naruto, growing up in a problem family, ends up alone and unwanted. Sasuke, a dark pop star with a questioning past, finds he is drawn to a small town. Unknown to them both that fate is slowly bringing them together. Will Sasuke realize what he truly wants in time? Or will Naruto do something irreversible? (Contains FemNaru, hints at a lemon that might progress, almost incest included)

**Kira:** Hello viewers and welcome to my second story.

**Itachi:** Yes, welcome.

**Kira:** Mist-chan is not with us today. Itachi has agreed to fill in for her.

**Itachi:** Yes, I am. –glances at Kira- I hope you enjoy this new story.

**Kira:** Please R and R ^.^

**Prologue**

"Now Naruto, we want you to tell us everything you know about the situation," said the first lawyer. The lawyers looked at each other, showing the other that they hoped she knew more than her sister. "I told you all that I know," Naruto said, glancing at the big doors every now and then, "I overheard Ha-chan and mom talking about how dad molested her." The men looked at her again, "Do you believe that your father did that?" Naruto shook her head furiously, "No, Papa would never do that," she practically screeched. Naruto froze and looked towards that doors that were the barrier between her and her mother and sister.

The lawyers noticed it again. "Why do you keep looking at the doors? Are you afraid of something," they stated. Naruto slowly nodded, ". . . Yes. ." She spoke quietly now. "What are you afraid of," they asked, now they were worried. Naru spoke, looking deep in thought, "I'm not sure but I feel as if I'll get yelled at if mom knew. I don't want to get yelled at, she won't give me dinner." The men looked almost cried at home pitiful she looked. She was skinnier than the average 12 yr old. Her golden locks looked more like a dirty brown. Her clothes were indecent for the cold weather. They remembered that she had just come from school.

Naruto looked up at them again, now tears in her eyes, "Please let me live with daddy, I don't like being with mommy." Their hearts broke at her pain filled voice. They wanted to just take her home with them. A knocking was heard at the door, "Naru come on! We have to get home and make dinner," her mom said through the door. Naruto stood up and slowly walked to the door. "Wait," one of the lawyers said. Naru stopped and looked back, "What?" The lawyer gulped, and the spoke firmly, "Don't worry, we'll have you back with your dad in not time." Naruto smiled slightly at him and then turned around heading back to her wretched mother.

She whispered quietly to herself, "I don't count on it." As she walked out the doors back to her mother and sister, she realized she would never be happy and that live was just going to get tougher.

**Kira:** Well? What do you think? Pretty good?

**Itachi:** It was ok for my taste.

**Kira: **-whacks Itachi upside the head- Quiet you.

**Itachi:** -winces and cradles his head- Please Review quickly!


	2. Chapter 1

**Kira: **Hello again. ^.^

**Itachi: **. . Hn

**Kira: ** -smacks Itachi upside the head- Be more social damn it!

**Itachi:** -clutches his head- Okay okay. I'm sorry Kira-sama.

**Kira: **-grins triumphantly-

**Tobi:** ~sprints into the room~ PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! ^.^

**AN: I will dedicate a chapter to describing each character later.**

Chapter 1

_Previously: "Wait," one of the lawyers said. Naru stopped and looked back, "What?" The lawyer gulped, and the spoke firmly, "Don't worry, we'll have you back with your dad in not time." Naruto smiled slightly at him and then turned around heading back to her wretched mother._

_She whispered quietly to herself, "I don't count on it." As she walked out the doors back to her mother and sister, she realized she would never be happy and that live was just going to get tougher._

5 year Time Skip

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Naruto blinked her eyes slowly, the annoying beeping of her alarm getting louder by the second. She groaned as she slowly sat up. Grabbing her pillow from beneath her, she chucked it at the alarm, successfully turning it off. She grinned to herself as she got out of bed, walked to her dresser and searched for something to wear. Pulling out a pair of black jeans, a fishnet t-shirt, and a black tank top she slowly got dressed. Naruto quickly brushed out her hair putting it in its usual black hair band.

She grabbed her red vest and her school bag before heading to the kitchen. When she arrived she set her stuff in a corner and got down a bowl. She reached in the fridge pulling out the leftover stew and milk; setting the milk next to her bowl she placed the stew in her bag for lunch. Going to the cupboard, she grabbed her favorite cereal, Cap'n Crunch, and poured it into her bowl. She filled it with milk then began to eat as she waited patiently for her mom and the step-jerk to get up.

When she finished her cereal, she placed the dish in the sink and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Half way through brushing she heard her mom and step-jerk entering the kitchen. "Kushina don't you have your Dentist appointment today," Minato asked as he opened the fridge. Kushina sighed, "Shit, I knew I was forgetting something," she hugged him from behind and kissed him on the ear, "Thanks honey."

Naruto gagged as she listened, finishing up quickly, she rinsed her mouth and placed her toothbrush back right when her mom entered the bathroom. "Morning baby," she said in a pleasant voice as she used the restroom. Naruto growled to herself, her mother never closed the door when she was in here and never cared who saw her taking a shit.

She walked out of the bathroom only to see Minato taking the stew out of her bag. "HEY," she screeched at him, "Why are you taking my lunch?" Minato looked at her, his features blank as he stated, "You don't need to eat it all, you'll get fat." With that he emptied more than half its contents onto a plate for himself before placing it in front of her. She frowned, _that isn't even 1/3 of how much I had at dinner, _she thought.Angrily she stuffed it back into her bag.

She put on her coat and backpack before looking at her mother, who had just left the bathroom. "Mom, you taking me to school like you promised," she asked. She frowned when her mother looked surprised, meaning that she had forgotten. "Oh, I thought you said you wanted to walk," she asked nervously, she'd wanted to get some more sleep.

Naruto was mad but decided not to push it. "Oh . yeah. . I forgot so. . I guess I'll walk instead. . see ya," she said before she walked to the front door and headed to school. Naruto had been hoping that her junior year would be different. She hoped that she could actually be herself but she knew she couldn't stand the pressure. Naruto decided to just put up her mask the one that made her look a stupid hyperactive blond.

Kira: ^.^ Imma stop here for now.

Itachi: -.- you do know that their gonna be mad, right?

Kira: -glares at him- Yes, I do know. That's the point.

Tobi: -appears out of nowhere and glomps Kira- Tobi LOVES Kira!

Kira: -feels loved-

Itachi: -glances at readers- please r and r. quickly before lee decides to stop by.


End file.
